A Distorted Reality
by BlackOpal
Summary: Jake wakes up one morning to find himself in a hospital. And if that's not bad enough, Rachel's alive, Tobias is human and everyone's saying there was no war.... What the heck is going on?
1. The chapter in which Jake wakes up

Disclaimer: Nothing's mine. They all decided to go and belong to K.A. *shrugs*  
  
A/N: Right, so I'm sitting here thinking of a plot to write an Animorph fic when suddenly, I read one story and this pops into my head. I type it in a little under 20 minutes and fall in love with it. Now. on with my masterpiece. Read and Review!  
  
My name is Jake. I'm waking up in complete agony. Not the "Ouch Mommy, I got a paper cut" kind of pain, oh no. This was MUCH worse. It felt like someone decided to run me over with a truck and then skin me alive. It was only after I shifted myself to my left side that I realized I wasn't in my bed.  
  
I was in a hospital. How did I know this? Well, it could've been because I was hooked up to an IV or maybe because I was in a sickening room with a guy hacking up something in the next curtain. But I think that the dead giveaway was the poster on the wall in front of me saying, "Welcome to the Hospital. If there's anything you need, simply ring the button you'll find on your table."  
  
I moaned. This was not good. Being in a hospital was not good. They had just been about to ram the Blade Ship. We were going to win the war! And I was supposed to have died, yes it's scary but I excepted it.  
  
SO WHY IN THE HELL WAS I AT THE HOSPITAL?  
  
I saw a nurse to my left who was fiddling with one of the many bags that hung on my bed. I opened my mouth intending to fully ask her what in the hell happened to the Blade Ship and if anyone else besides me survived but all that came out was a moan. It wasn't even a good strong manly moan, kind of wimpy, like a dying cat.  
  
The nurse turned around and smiled. "So we're up I see." She a nice smile, strained but willing to do anything to make me feel as if I was the only person in the room (I wasn't as the man behind the other curtain so delicately reminded me by coughing up his lung).  
  
The nurse came closer and grabbed my arm, checking my pulse with her fingers.  
  
"What happened?" I asked her, pulling my arm away and straining to sit up. I had to know.  
  
"You were hit by a car on your way home from the mall one night." The nurse looked puzzled at me. "You don't remember anything?"  
  
Now it was my turn to look puzzled. "Of course I do! We were just about ready to ram the Blade ship. Did we make it? Are we ok? Is Earth free?"  
  
My nurses face crinkled into a sympathetic look. "Darling, what are you talking about?"  
  
My first thought was that she couldn't be calling me darling, mostly since I think I was older then her. My second thought was that she must have been locked in a closet for ages since she didn't know about the war. So I decided to ask her.  
  
"You know, the war against the Yeerks?" The nurse stared blankly at me then pressed her hand against my forehead to check if I had a fever.  
  
"There's been no war." Then she smiled as if finally getting it. "I understand. Sometimes, when you've been in coma for so long, as in your case, you tend to believe the things you see when you were out." She handed me a cup of water and indicated that it was for me to drink. "That's ok. There's some people here to see you, maybe they'll help jolt your memory huh?" She ruffled my hair and threw out the cup that I had emptied. "I'll go and get them for you." And then she left, leaving me to try to comprehend all that she had said.  
  
She couldn't possibly mean it. There had been a war. I FOUGHT IN IT. This nurse probably just didn't want to tell me the truth. Nobody but me survived the crash. That was probably it, I thought as I felt my stomach sinking. All of the sudden I had an overwhelming feeling of being alone.  
  
A knock on my door interrupted my thoughts.  
  
"Come in!" I yelled and the man next to me coughed in disagreement. I ignored him and watched as my guest filled in.  
  
What I saw amazed me. My mother came in first, wrapped in the beauty I haven't seen in years. Then my father, looking as a father should. After him came Tom. He shocked me. He looked more alert then he had in years. I never knew if Rachel killed him or not. My face paled at the thought. I had sent Rachel to her death. I was so shocked at seeing my brother that I ignored seeing the blonde hair behind him, until that is, my mother pushed the owner forward.  
  
I choked on my spit. It couldn't be. She died. She was DEAD! Rachel couldn't come back from the dead. Could she? But she seemed real as she sat down on my bed, careful not to wrinkle her skirt.  
  
She looked at me and merely said, "Hey cousin, you look like shit."  
  
"Rachel!" My mom said sharply.  
  
It was a comment that made me feel as if she knew exactly what was going on. Of course it was also a comment that made me feel as if she was being Rachel. But she was my only chance.  
  
"Mom, Dad, do you think that I could maybe... talk to Rachel alone please?" I asked. Hey! It was worth a shot!  
  
My mother looked at me funny, as if I just asked if I could have a bowl of black jellybeans (those were my least favorite jellybeans you see). I shot her a pleading look that I knew would make her give in. She finally nodded and ushered out Tom, fueling him with promises of many gifts from Father Vending Machine. Dad looked at both Rachel and I weird too but eventually left, leaving just me, Rachel and Mr. Coughing-Up-His-Lung-Man.  
  
"Are you feeling better?" Rachel asked. "Want some water?"  
  
I shook my head and decided to get straight down to business. I caught her hand when she was pouring it into a cup. "What the hell's going on? How are you alive? I thought you were dead."  
  
Rachel stared at me. She had a look that said I was crazy. Then, her frown turned into a slow smile. And she started giggling. "You had me convinced there for a second. I actually thought you were serious." She laughed harder. It lasted for about three more minutes, then abruptly stopped. She saw my face.  
  
"Did we when the war?" I persisted. Someone had to tell me.  
  
"What war?" She asked.  
  
"The war with the Yeerks." She was blank. "Tell me we won it. Tell me the Yeerks are gone forever. Tell me Marco and Tobias and Cassie are still alive."  
  
"Tobias that weird kid from school? He's alive. They all are." She shook her head and took another sip of her water.  
  
I grew frustrated. All I wanted was an answer. "Rachel! Did we or did we not win the war?"  
  
She peered at me from underneath her perfect bangs and told me slowly, "There was no war Jake?" 


	2. The chapter in which Rachel decides that...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything K.A. does. Nothing at all. Except for this grain of rice. *holds up rice proudly*  
  
Jake looked incredibly stunned. He scared me really. Jake was my cousin, but we never really hung out. He had that stupid friend Marco who annoyed the crap out of me. Marco kept insisting that we were soul mates and that we should go out. I hated that.  
  
Still... I was there when Jake got hit by the car. We were walking home from the mall, Cassie, me, Tobias, Marco and Jake. We were taking a short cut through the construction site across from the mall and when we were crossing the street, a car rounded the bend. The driver was drunk and he was going to fast, but the time he saw us, it was too late.  
  
Seconds later, Jake was sprawled out on the pavement bleeding everywhere. I scooped him up in my arms while applying pressure on a huge gash on his head. Cassie was in tears, scared to death at the scene before her. I didn't blame her really, she liked Jake, she liked liked Jake. Seeing him banged up like that could shake a person up awful. Marco was yelling at the driver, trying to cover up the fact that he was horrified and scared shitless. Tobias was hiding in the background, looking shocked. I called him closer and told him he had to grab the vein in Jake's neck, it was bleeding out of control. Tobias looked repulsed but did it anyway, I guess it occurred to him that Marco and Cassie weren't in a state to hold that vital blood vessel shut.  
  
As he reached for it, his fingers brushed mine. I could see a blush rising up into his cheeks as he looked at me. I tried to ignore what had just happened. My cousin was near death, this was no time to flirt.  
  
It seemed like hours before the ambulance that the driver had called showed up. Jake was shoved into the big loud truck and rushed to the hospital. Police were all around, questioning the driver and Marco (who had finally stopped yelling after a very much annoyed police officer threatened fines). One was consoling Cassie, whispering words to try to comfort her. I had just switched my gaze to the bloodstained street when the Sheiff walked up to Tobias and I. Yes the Sheriff. In spite of the situation, I felt important.  
  
"You kids did the right thing. Quick thinking. You probably saved his life."  
  
"What's going to happen to him?" I had asked, jabbing my head towards the idiot that had ran over my cousin.  
  
"We're going to arrest him." He said simply.  
  
I nodded. "And then what? Thirty years? How many?"  
  
The Sheriff laughed. "Probably not, probation maybe? Depends on if the kid dies or not."  
  
I swelled. First of all, this guy should rot in prison for screwing my cousin. Second of all, I did not like how he was throwing Jake around like that.  
  
"He's Jake." I said through gritted teeth.  
  
The sheriff looked confused. "What?"  
  
I suppose I looked about ready to jump the sheriff because Tobias grabbed me by the waist and began to drag me to the curb.  
  
"His name, she means." He said over his shoulder. "It's Jake."  
  
The Sheriff shoke his head and went off to look at the tire tracks.  
  
I plopped reluctantly down onto the curb. Tobias sat down in besides me, wiping his hands on his pants and then putting his face onto his knees. I could hear crying from next to me. I've never seen a guy cry. Well... except for Marco when I kicked him for trying to grab my ass in the er... well let's just say it hurt.  
  
Therefore, I didn't know what to do. I couldn't cry as much as I wanted to. The memories replayed in my mind as I heard the crash, the breaking of his bones and the impact throw his body...  
  
I choked. It was too much. I had too many emotions. But I didn't cry.  
  
Tobias reached for my hand and I took it. I rolled my body next to him, throwing my head onto his shoulder. And that's how my mom found us.  
  
I don't know why I came to the hospital. I guess it was because I wanted to make sure that Jake was alright. I wanted to be sure.  
  
So I went with Tom and my aunt and uncle to visit the scared cousin. I walked unsurely into his hospital room and sat on his bed, being the first to say something to him. And he had looked at me like he was seeing a ghost. I wasn't scared at first, not until he asked to be alone with me. Then I was terrified. So I occupied myself with something to do, reaching for the water while he continued to question me about this war. A war which had never existed.  
  
Scared, I walked out stunned into the hallway. I found Jake's family surrounded around his doctor and a new person.  
  
"Rachel, this is Dr. Marvin. He would like to know what exactly Jake was talking to you about." Dr. Levens told me.  
  
I disliked Dr. Marvin. I had decided that. He wasn't delicate enough. Jake had just been plowed down by a car. One must be delicate when handling this situation.  
  
I wrinkled my nose to show my distaste for him and he merely smiled a big doctor smile.  
  
"Go on." My aunt pressed. I gave her a glare and sighed. I couldn't win this one.  
  
"Something about the war. And that's it. He wanted to know if we won it."  
  
Dr. Marvin nodded and wrote down a few notes onto his notepad.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Berenson, I think I know what's happened. When the brain goes into a passive state of mind it can sometimes come up with images, a distorted reality if you will a variation of your regular brain's dream. When the person that has been in the coma wakes up, he tends to believe that this distorted reality is still real. I believe that in your patient's case, this is what has happened."  
  
A short, well delivered speech. God I hated him.  
  
"Why don't we go into Jake's room, shall we?" Dr. Marvin suggested and we all piled into Jake's room.  
  
I, for one, was ready to hear about this war.  
  
~*X~*X~*X~*X  
  
And to my reviewers!  
  
Myst: The idea occurred to you? Poop. I thought it was original? Oh well, thanks for bowing. *throws a pillow* For your weak knees! Dark Ice Dragon: You're right, it should've ended with a . *shrugs* I thought I had fixed that but you know FF.N.. Aelle Queen of Insanity: I fully intend to darling, thanks. Freak Apple: I. Get. A. Review. From. You? Wow. Pepsi Angel: Oh Snazz, I simply adore you. FacelessName: Nawh, I intend on continuing. But thanks for the offer, I'm honored. *nods seriously* 


	3. The chapter in which Marco charms a nurs...

Disclaimer: *mumbles* Animorphs aren't mine, only KA's. yadda, yadda, yadda. I've lost my grain of rice thanks to someone. *glares at Aelle.  
  
A/N: About the whole not-in-character bits. Remember that this is before the war. The war changed everyone. I think that in the beginning everyone was just scared little beings being innocent until thrust into the situation. That could be just me. Feel free to continue to accuse me of not keeping people IC. It shows I'm not perfect. WOW! That sounded way too professional.  
  
*****  
  
I sauntered up to the nurse's station, roses in hand. I was getting into Jake's room if it was the last thing I did.  
  
The first time I was rejected by the nurse, I didn't have anything except myself. It was one of my first lessons in the life of women. They like presents. I would bring them presents.  
  
The second time I was rejected it was because my present wasn't big enough. It was one whimpy flower. Hardly enough to charm the pants off the nurse that was gaurding the room to my best friend.  
  
They always said third times a charm. This was my thrid time. I was carrying 24 roses, my charming self and a killer smile. This nurse was letting me in.  
  
"Hello Nurse McKilt," I said, smiling of course. "My, you're looking stunning! Is that a new hair cut? New dress? I KNOW! You lost weight!"  
  
Nurse McKilt didn't even look up from her paperwork.  
  
"I brought you flowers Nurse McKilt. They're almost as pretty as you! Of course, you have the sweet scent about you that the roses can compare."  
  
"Marco, you can go in and see Jake now." Well I was stunned. I mean, she didn't even look at the flowers. And they had cost me twenty bucks. I could've used those twenty bucks! I was planning on asking out Nicole when I got back to school on Monday. We would go out to the movies... I would buy popcorn, feed her it and then we would kiss in the dark. She would fall madly in love with me, we'd get married and live happily ever after.  
  
DO YOU SEE HOW IMPORTANT THAT TWENTY BUCKS WAS?  
  
And I spent it. On flowers. For a middle aged nurse.  
  
My life sucked.  
  
Still, I smiled sweetly and handed over the flowers. Nurse McKilt snickered, because she knew she stunned me.  
  
"He's in room 2113. It's down the hall and to your right." And then she went back to her paper work.  
  
Did I know where room 2113 was? No. Was I going to ask Nurse McKilt where it was? And ruin my dignity? I think not.  
  
I was a smart boy, wasn't I? Nevermind, don't comment. It would take a little bit of common sense that's all. I would walk down the hall because the numbers decreased. Ha! Piece of cake!  
  
2115.....2114.....2006.... WHAT? Where were numbers 2113-2007? There was a hallway. I turned down the hallway. Doors were marked: Special Procedures, Out Paitent Surgery, CCU. CCU? WHAT DID THAT MEAN?  
  
Ok now I was panicked. I mean, I'd never been in this hospital before and here I was wandering the halls alone. People were looking at me weird, of course they could be checking me out, I wasn't sure which one.  
  
I saw a flash of blonde hair. I knew it was Rachel. Who else would be lounging outside a hosptial room door looking ravishing.  
  
"Rachel!" I called. I was happy to see her. The white walls of the hospital were making me er... a little crazy? Any change in scenery (even if it was Jake's insane cousin) was welcome.  
  
Rachel turned to look at me. Her eyes grew big and a slow smile erupted onto her face. "Marco," she said, "I've been dying to tell you this ever since I've met you. I'm in love with you! Come into my arms and kiss me!"  
  
Ok. So she didn't say that.  
  
A boy can dream?  
  
Instead, she turned. I promise she turned! God, now everyone's on me and not believing what I say.  
  
Anyways, she turned and looked at me and smiled a pitiful oh-it's-Marco smile. I walked up to her and stared. There was something different about her. It wasn't her hair, her clothes, her stance. I peered at her, determined to figure it out. And then I saw it.... her eyes held something they never held before.  
  
Fear.  
  
"What is it? What's wrong with Jake? Is he ok? Will he make it?" All these questions came out in a rush.  
  
Everything after became a blur, from Rachel's slow, sad smile to her eeriely calm answer: "They think... they think Jake's insane."  
  
*****  
  
Gigi: Exciting? Really? Fantastic!  
  
Ash: You're making me blush. stop really! (In other words, feel free to shower me with praise! :-D)  
  
Snazz: Bwhaha. You don't harass me at all sweetheart, no matter what. Hehe. AND NOW YOU'RE GONE!  
  
DH: Wickedly cool name. Mysterious. I can't tell you if he's looney or if it's the Ellimist cause that would ruin the story! Also, yes, I was thinking about the whole Cassie thing, but it seems right to me. This was pre-war and Cassie was you know. liking Jake and all. *shrugs* I dunno.  
  
SurrealSerpent: Are we so sure Yeerks exist in this world? Bwhahaha. I love confusing people. Or maybe there is more to it. Nobody knows but me!  
  
Myst: Tobias crying fits the whole pre-war thing to me. *shrugs again* Hehe, short chapters. Yea, I have a problem with those. And I'm as original as the word Animorphs? Wow!  
  
Alara-Sirinial-Amalon: Thanks for the Kudos!  
  
FacelessName: I'm sorry! Again. But thanks for you know. reading it.  
  
Aelle Queen of Inasnity: Kiss your butt? Really? Must I? Ooook. *kisses Aelle's butt* That was incredibly disgusting. Can I have my grain of rice back? Please? I'll beg. 


	4. The chapter in which I decide Cassie is ...

Disclaimer: The Animorphs will never, ever belong to me. Ever. *bursts into tears* Why JK? Why couldn't the story have popped into my head?  
  
A/N: Myst4 gets three grains of rice for her help when I had writer's block. *passes along grains of rice*  
  
*****  
  
I got to the bus stop fifteen minutes early. It had taken less time than I thought to give that fussy eagle her pill. I dropped my backpack on the sidewalk and shifted my weight. I itched my leg and tugged at my hair, trying to take up time. I was anxious. Could you tell?  
  
This was going to be the first day I saw Jake since that horrible accident. I wanted to tell him I was sorry for not helping him. It was just that.. when I saw him sprawled out on the asphalt, I freaked. I kind of um... like Jake. You know, like like Jake. Seeing him like that made me feel helpless. Rachel and Tobias thought better, they had done what I would've done. If only it hadn't have been Jake...  
  
I had just about dug a whole through my skin with my manure tainted nails when the bus came around the corner. No matter what anyone says, the bus is actually kind of fun. It was the only time when I really got to be alone with Jake. The only time I could really talk to him and get to know him.  
  
I sounded boy crazy just then didn't I?  
  
Anyways, I threw my backpack back over my shoulder and walked to the curb. The doors opened and I was greeted with the stench of gym socks and spoiled lunch. Climbing up the steps I started to search for Jake and didn't find him. So I, defeated, sat down in an empty and hopefully sanitary seat.  
  
He could've got a ride. I knew his older brother was old enough to drive him there. Maybe his mom. If I was his mother I wouldn't let him walk to his bus stop, not after what happened.  
  
I would have to wait until lunch to talk to him, I didn't have any classes with him until after lunch. It wasn't that long, maybe three hours. I could hang in there...  
  
Couldn't I?  
  
What if he didn't want me to sit with him? What if he hated me for not trying to help. He knew that I knew some stuff about what to do in situations like that, after all I had told him about going out to try and save a deer that had been hit by a car with my dad. I bet he hated me.  
  
*****  
  
I met Rachel in line at lunch. By the time we got to the side dishes she was lecturing me.  
  
"Believe me Cassie, he doesn't hate you. He doesn't even remember that night at all. I asked him." She added some pears onto her plate and an apple on mine. I rolled my eyes. I hated apples.  
  
"Yea, but I failed him. I mean, I was freaking out when you were applying pressure and all that stuff. Even Tobias was helping you! He doesn't even know him!" I replaced the apple while earning a vicious look from the lunch lady.  
  
"Exactly, Tobias doesn't know him that well, therefore it was easier for him to see him like that. And me.. I don't know what made me do it but I did. So shove it. Besides, if you're worried so much about it, let's go sit with him." I saw her hesitate. I saw her eyes shift quickly from me to the pears on her plate. Something was wrong.  
  
"I knew it! I knew he hated me! Why didn't you tell me? This is so awful!" I moaned. Of course he would hate me. Of course! How could he forgive me after I just... ignored him.  
  
"No, Cassie! It's not that! I swear."  
  
I ignored her, freaking out of course. Why did I have to stand in the background? I could've probably stopped him from going into coma.  
  
"Cassie!" Rachel said exasperated. She grabbed my shoulders and shook me. It wasn't a pleasant feeling. So of course, because she was causing this less then pleasant experience, I listened to her. "Look, um... Jake's not right. When he went into coma he had this... dream I guess. And when he woke up he thought it was real. I'm just warning you. He thinks that uh.. we were in this war against an alien race."  
  
"What?" I asked. It didn't make sense. Was she saying that Jake was crazy?  
  
"He's not crazy!" Rachel always was able to read my mind. "He's just... confused. Just be careful with what you say, all right?"  
  
We made our way over to Jake. He was a wallflower at his table. Marco was sitting across from him throwing fries at him, trying to get him to smile I guess. Jake didn't look right and, I noticed as I sat next to him, he didn't feel right either.  
  
"Jake, we've come to assure Cassie that you don't hate her but instead are simply smitten with her entirely." I hated Rachel sometimes. This was one of them.  
  
"Oh give it up Rachel, we both know you came here to admire me. You can't resist me!" Marco of course.  
  
I looked towards Jake, ready to defend why we came here, but was surprised to see that he was smiling. Rachel saw it too.  
  
"What are you smiling at? You want me to date your best friend?" Jake gulped and shook his head, then looked over her, into the crowd of kids.  
  
"Tobias!" He shouted. We all turned to look at the blonde haired boy looking extremely out of place. I shuddered as I remembered what he had done to help Jake. Of course he would want him to come sit with us. I felt guilt wash over me and I picked up my fork to mash my already mashed potatoes.  
  
Jake saw this and for some odd reason, sent me a reassuring smile. It was then I knew he wasn't mad at me. And I also knew that I liked his smile.  
  
Tobias oddly plopped in a seat next to Rachel, who scooted over to give him more room. Even though none of us knew him very well, he looked like he belonged. In fact, I realized that together, we all looked like we belonged.  
  
We ate in silence, mostly because nobody was able to come up with conversation topic. Until Jake that is.  
  
"Some um... has anyone you know, had this guy called Ellimist... visit them?" It was so casual, so ordinary the way he said it. From the way Rachel looked though, I could tell that Jake had said something wrong.  
  
"No, Jake. It's not real. He's not real." Rachel said. The rest of us looked on confused. "No war Jake. Remember?"  
  
Then I realized, this is what Rachel meant when she said something wasn't right with him.  
  
Jake thought there had been a war. And worse... he thought we had fought in it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
FacelessName: *blushes* Really? The best on FF.N? I dunno. Thanks!  
  
Myst4: Of course Marco's thinking of commitment! After long battles, he just wants to curl up into some nice girl's arms, the one that he loves of course! And they're not that short, each chapter is at least 1,000 words. I made sure! CCU means Critical Care Unit. Oh yes, MY RICE! All mine! Bwhaha!  
  
DH: *grins* Marco is. a charmer. And Rachel is just. blaming herself really for what happened to Jake, I didn't expand on that did I? Oh poo. As for Ax, I think I know what I'm doing with him and he's not a nurse. Sorry. My story reminds you of something awful? Is that a hint?  
  
Early: *giggles* I'm on alert. You don't know how special that makes me feel. And I'll try not to abandon it. If I do. you have permission to hunt me down and steal my rice grains.  
  
Alara-Sirinial-Amalon: Marco. Suave. *does the little sexy dance that accompanies that song* Come on everyone, join in!  
  
Lost soul: Ah, but I never said that there weren't any Yeerks. But I never said there were. Honestly. you people have no faith in me. 


	5. The chapter in which Tobias and Jake do ...

Disclaimer: nothing's mine. Nope. It doesn't belong to JK like I said in the last chapter which no one pointed out to me except Ailin and for that she now has a new grain of rice. Instead Animorphs decided to go off and belong to KA. That is my disclaimer and I'm sticking to it.

I had on a filthy shirt and holy jeans. Not blessed jeans, oh no, these jeans had holes in them the size of Rhode Island. I looked like a total low life and I was sitting with people who looked liked they had _some money. I felt out of place. _

I had been heading to the nerds table when Jake called me over. I turned to see him waving me to his table. I walked unsurely over; maybe he wanted to ask me if I had gotten the notes in Geometry. Rachel scooted over to make more room for me.

She was incredibly beautiful. Rachel, I mean. In ways that went deeper than your basic physical attraction. She melted so perfectly with me when we were together (usually only in Biology when we're lab partners). I felt like I had already been with her, already indulging in her. 

Anyways, I sat there, peering at Jake while Marco flirted with Rachel. I was jealous of him- he was confident enough to do it. I tried to figure out what he wanted but he was already picking at the disgusting peaches on his plate. 

We sat there uncomfortably until Jake finally brought up a subject to talk about. 

"Some um... has anyone you know, had this guy called Ellimist... visit them?" I stopped chewing and looked to the others, trying to make sense of the random question. Cassie looked puzzled and I figured she was doing the same thing as me. Rachel and Marco were different. Marco had cocked his head to one side and was looking at Rachel for help. Rachel had thrown down her fork all together. She leaned forward and rested her head on her hands, looking determined and tired, all at the same time.

"No, Jake." She said. "It's not real. He's not real. There was no war." 

Jake looked defeated and Rachel leaned back again. I was aware of how close she was to me, painfully aware. 

War? It was weird. Rachel and Marco knew what Jake meant, and from the look of Cassie, she knew too now. I was left in the dark.

"Yea, ok." And then he left sulking and taking his tray with him.

Rachel made a sound of frustration and slammed her head a couple times against the table with Marco joining her on the third time. Cassie had her head in her hands, I think she was crying.

"Um… what's going on?" I asked.

I know that Jake was in an accident. I was there when it happened. I had held a vein in his neck shut. Did the whole Ellimist thing had something to do with that?

Rachel looked up at me with her too pretty eyes. I tried really hard to stay serious but it's difficult when you've got a girl who looks like she could be a super model looking you straight in your eyes.

"The accident screwed up Jake. He thinks that the five of us were involved in some war against aliens. The doctors say that if we keep discouraging it… it'll eventually go away." It came out slowly and at the end Rachel managed to compose herself enough to pick up her tray and walk away.

That left me alone with Marco and Cassie. And it was too weird. It felt right but wrong at the same time… if that made any sense.

Not being able to stand the awkwardness, I picked up my tray and walked away. I met Jake outside in the hall. It looked like he had been waiting for me.

He was just lounging against the blue lockers looking like he belonged. I was jealous. It wouldn't be natural if I tried to look how he did now.

"Tobias!" He called again. I hadn't realized he had called me the first time, I was too busy fuming. I walked towards him and only when he was in front of me did he say, "Do you um... want to go to the mall or something after school. We could hang out?"

I stared at him blankly. It had finally happened. Just days after he saved me from the idiots that were giving me a swirly, he began to feel sorry for me.

"No thanks, I don't want to be your charity case," I said. It came out harsher then I had meant. Jake however, didn't even wince and my er… tone.

"It's not. I'd um… kind of be yours?" I guess I looked at him weird, I mean come on. Jake? The most popular kid in school be a charity case to the school's biggest wimp? That hardly seems logical. "Look, Rachel and Marco and probably even Cassie know about my stupid "delusions"… if that's what they are. You're the only one that doesn't or if you do… you wouldn't care. Plus, I don't know… you're really cool."

I weighed my options, trying to figure out if he was playing some sick, cruel joke on me. Jake didn't seem the kind of person to do that.

"Ok sure." 

He smiled. "I'll see you at the food court after school?" And I nodded.

I turned to go, my next class being Biology. With Rachel. 

I snuck into my seat twenty seconds after the bell rang. No one but Rachel saw me, and she shot me a suspicious look. I shrugged and bent down to hide the blush from my face while trying to figure out what the heck I would do with Jake.

*****

I met Jake in the food court. He was munching down on a couple of French fries from McDonald's. He was concentrating very hard on those fries, on that table- his surroundings. It was odd.

"Hey," I said sliding into a seat across from him. "What's up?"

"Hey," Jake said as he looked up to find me. "Nothing, I was just trying to figure out if I had enough money to buy a soda. I'm willing to bet they put all that salt on the fries to make you buy the drinks."

I laughed and sank deeper into the chair, hoping that he wouldn't ask if I wanted anything. My uncle didn't really offer me money when I told him I was going to the mall.

There was a period of silence that was extremely weird to say the least. I knew we were both scrambling to find something to talk about.

"So uh… how are you? You know since…" I didn't know how to finish it without crossing the line.

"You mean since I had my guts spread on the pavement by a truck?" He volunteered grinning. I shrugged. "I'm ok. I mean, it's weird, one day your living this life and then you wake up another day to find that life was a lie and never really even happened. But… it was so weird you know?" He looked up from his fries and looked at me with a face that held so much frustration and anger. "Then I start to think that there's something seriously wrong with me like everyone else and I'm about ready to die. I don't want to go insane but that's how they treat me, like a nut." There was nothing much for me to do but shrug. It was a sucky deal that he had. I wouldn't want to be in his position. He smiled a slow, sad smile. "Sorry dude, didn't mean to dump this all on you. Want some of my fries?"

I guess it was Jake's brilliant way of breaking the ice but from then on conversation flowed easily. We were never at a lost of what to talk about. Until that is, Jake's jaw suddenly dropped and his gaze was fixed on something past me.

I turned to look and saw nothing but a mother wiping ice cream off her kid's face, two teenaged lovers making out and some really weird boy around our age pigging out on cinnamon buns.

Turning back to Jake I literally saw the color drain out of his face.

He managed to utter one word before he tipped over his chair and ran after the weird boy pigging out on cinnamon buns, "Ax."

*****

DH: That's ok for taking so long to review and such, I waited for you. *wrinkles nose* Cassie's a brat to write, she's so particular! Hehe… you'll have to see about the Ellimist won't ya? I was just teasing you about the whole my-story's-awful thing. Thank you for loving this.

ArrowSphere: I know, I know, story length. I have a problem with that. But two chapters from now, I'll try and write longer ones. *try* That's the key word. Thank you for loving my story. Ah yes, Ax. Piss, he's going to be hardest to write. Demensions? Wouldn't you like to know.. I'm not telling anything but you know.. maybe. 

Myst4: *pat pat* There, there, you still have Myst in it. It ain't all that bad. AND DON'T YOU DARE PAINT MY GRAINS OF RICE! And um… no you didn't help I just thought I'd pretend you did. Thanks for the info about Cassie's nails, I was dying to know about them. And honestly, this isn't Cassie and Jake as we know them. It's the sweaty palms factor. You know, the awkwardness of relationships. _Come on, I know you know what I'm talking about!_

Lotrfreek: Yes. I could because… I'm an almight powerful fanfiction writer who is limited by nothing. Oh wait, there are those damn copyright infringement laws. Poo. But other then that I'm limited by nothing. What's with the grain of rice thing… Um, well I dunno. I've just always had grains of rice in this story. (I was eating Chicken and Wild Rice soup when I wrote this. They have a special place in my heart.)

Cryptic1: Oh, me too! I can't stand it! I wish it would all make sense soon. 

Ailin: Thanks for liking it! AND THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR POINTING THAT OUT! I didn't even realize it! No one did. For this, you get a grain of rice! *ceremoniously hands over a grain of rice, everyone oh's and aw's while secretly plotting to raid Ailin's house to steal the grain of rice*. 

FacelessName: I wrote more. Hehe. Fun.

PureHalliwell: Yes. Cassie. *glares at the snob* Even though I love her… she's too picky.

Remnants-21: *gasps* DID YOU COMPARE ME TO KA? How fabulous! You're grand! I could kiss you! Thank you! Want a grain of rice? *ceremoniously hands over another grain of rice, everyone sighs and wishes they could be like Remnants-21 but they can't so the go home depressed*.

Alara-Sirinial-Amalon: Yay! I did a good job, you think? Really. Thanks. It means a lot! This much *spreads arms open wide*


	6. The chapter in which Ax is sure to turn ...

A/N: I'm sorry! *hides* NO! Put down the pitchforks! Even though it's short... I'm working on it! PLUS! It's Ax! And I've had a horrible day. Shawn Ashmore... *whispers* He grew A MUSTACHE! YES! one of those evils. It's... awful! *bursts into tears*  
  
I was in the middle of the eating process, I was eating a rather good Cinnamon Bun basking in the sweet gooeyness, when a human called my name. I turned expecting to find one of the boys I came with. Instead I was face to face with another boy whom I did not know.   
  
This lead me to ask the question, "Do I know you?"  
  
The boy made his human face looked puzzled. At least I assume that was the expression. "It's me, Ax. It's Jake."  
  
"I do not know anyone by that name." The boy blinked.   
  
"You're Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill, are you not? The only andalite living on Earth?"   
  
I did not know how to react to this. The boy was a controller. He knew about me. I began to demorph, I needed my tail.  
  
I could feel the changes inside me. The first thing to morph was my skin, it turned blue.   
  
"Oh God! What is that thing?" A human from besides me screamed.  
  
I was just getting my second heart when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Thinking it was one of the human boys friends, I sped up the process. All I could think about was getting rid of the threat of this boy. I knew I was being stupid, as humans would say, but I do not think well under pressure.  
  
"Ax..." This time, the voice did not come from Jake but the boy with the hand on me. In that instant I knew I had made a mistake.  
  
I reversed the process and turned to look at Kyle.  
  
"What are you doing?" I am not good with human expressions, but I am quite sure that Kyle expressed anger when directing the question at me.  
  
"I was morphing to andalite." I informed him. It was quite idiotic considering that my blue fur had sprouted from my human skin.  
  
Kyle looked from me to Jake and lowered his voice. "In front of him?" I believe he was doing what you would call- hissing.  
  
I shrugged. Shrugging is a good habit. I'm fond of it.  
  
"You better explain." He said.  
  
"Yes, Prince Kyle." I said.  
  
"Don't call me Prince."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
lotrfreek- Vacation? Really? How was it? I remember vacation... Outer Banks. And now that's... gone. And it was really Ax wasn't it? 'Cept now you have to wait for the next chater and such. I'm sorry.  
  
yamachan*is*my*man- Hehe, reading before commenting is fun, but commenting without reading is funner! And as for loving me... *sigh* thank you! Not many do, it hurts right here *points to heart* Marco insults me lots, he's one of the not-loving-me-people. I shall continue!  
  
FacelessName- HE WROTE HIMSELF THERE! I was going to have him be on the streets but no... he had to go right along and put himself in the food court, the snob that he is. Jake out of character? Probably. I think they all are but that's just because it's pre-war. *shrugs* I dunno.  
  
ArrowSphere- *hides* PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE don't hate me for making Ax's chappie crap?  
  
Siora- Cliffhangers are my best friend.  
  
freak show- Good... really? Wow. Thanks. Weird stares are fun! Especially if it's when you're singing "Tiptoe Through The Tulips" at the top of your lungs on the Anaconda rollar coaster at Kings Dominion... *ahem* Thank you for reading.  
  
Dslguy14: Who says they lost their memories? Hehe, I love your way of describing this story. I think I shall frame it.  
  
remnants-2011- Careful with that rice, don't paint them like Myst did, they'll hate you forever! Yes, Jake being a nut is unforetunate for him. Ax. Psh. You know my feelings on this subject.  
  
Alara-Sirinial-Amalon- What a mouthful again. My chapter is lovely and such? Thanks! And yes, I am KA. *nods* No. I am not. I'm sorry. You have no idea how much I want to be. And I promise to write more, I've got an idea for Jake's chappie.  
  
Myst4- I WROTE MYST! And... and... you promised you wouldn't tell about my holy jeans escapade. Yes, the salt idea is ingenius really. I always end chapters with cliffies, don't you realize this? Ax in the story. Psh. Insane... insane is good. JK and I are great friends, we talk about Harry all the time. I'm so concerned for the little boy. You did help doll, of course you did. CAN'T YOU TAKE A JOKE? *pouts* I want my rice back by the way.   
  
Early- Wow! *gets teary eyed* I love you! Have I mentioned that? *throws rice all around Early* And you read the author alerts? You sacrifice your sanity for moi? Aww! I'm touched! And do explain the Tobias noticing reality disruption stuff please? Because I looked all over it and I couldn't find what you meant. And... of COURSE! I've done it on purpose... *looks paniced* 


	7. The chapter in which Jake gets his brain...

A/N: I began to feel so incredibly awful with my last chapter that shall now be named "The Accident" that I wrote a new one. And it's long. And good. And a cliffie. *shrugs* Get used to it. As to the new group, they're not second Animorphs, I promise. Bare with me long enough to see what's happening? PLEASE?  
  
Disclaimer: Am currently happy to give the Animorphs to KA as long as they promise not to grow mustaches. *glares accusingly at Shawn*  
  
I was lying on a red leather couch, my hands were folded in my lap and a pillow was behind my head. Take a guess where I was.  
  
That's right. I was getting my head examined by the best, my psychologist. His name was Dr. Popis. He had gray hair, uneven ears and a pointy nose with a booger hanging out. Yes, a booger. Drooping from his nose.   
  
And he was my psychologist.  
  
I didn't want to go. I personally think I'm in my right mind. My mother and father on the other seemed to think that there was something wrong with me and scheduled appointments every Monday with Dr. Popis (I suspect Dr. Marvin had something to do with it).  
  
But since I am a minor, I had to do what my parents said. If only they knew what I had done before. Or didn't do. Now I'm confused.  
  
Ok fine, so maybe I did need therapy. But not from Dr. Popis with the booger dangling from his nose because that's just gross.  
  
"Jake, tell me about the war." Dr. Popis chewed on his pencil a bit and looked up at me, his eyes bulging and his booger slowly pulling away from his nose hairs.   
  
I looked away from his bodily functions and fingered a fraying string from my pants.   
  
"What war?" You see, I'm not an idiot. By now I've figured out that 1.) they don't know about this war or 2.) they're controllers. I prefer to keep my freedom to myself.  
  
Dr. Popis frowned. This was not the answer he wanted to hear. He scooted himself forward and tried to look concerned.  
  
"Jake, I have a paper in my hand from the hospital. Your doctor-Dr. Marvin- assessed your mental stability and to be quite honest with you, he didn't think you were stable enough to be in a social environment. It's my job to figure out why you believe this war existed and to help you get over it.   
  
According to the paper ... you believe that there was an intergalactic war between the Yeerks, Andalites and humans. Why?"  
  
I shrugged. I was stunned. Marvin didn't think I was stable enough to be out in a "social environment"? Well, I had news for Dr. Marvin, he wasn't all that socially stable himself.  
  
"I guess I was just drugged up on all the hospital IV's, messed with my head you know?"  
  
Popis peered at me from beneath the glasses he had just put on.  
  
"I can't work with you, if you can't work with me."  
  
I shrugged again. "I don't know what to say, I know there was no war. I created myself a distorted reality, Dr. Levens confirmed it. It's done, I'm over it, I know it's not real."  
  
Dr. Popis sighed and put down the glasses he had just peered at me from beneath. "We're not going to get anywhere today are we? Ok. You can go, we'll meet again next week."  
  
I tore out of there, ran down the hall and past the secretary that had hit on me and unto the street curb. I checked my watch, my Mom was supposed to pick me up in thirty minutes.   
  
I hadn't meant the things I said in there. There was a war. Had to have been. Everything was so clear- Marco and Rachel and Cassie and Tobias and Ax. That couldn't have been fake....   
  
If it was my whole life ... would be a joke.  
  
I felt tears well up in my eyes. I didn't want them to and tried holding them back but I knew it was impossible. I barely ever cry but no seemed like a good time.   
  
Everyone was forcing something on me- the idea that my whole life was fake was too overwhelming.  
  
I tried to sob quietly but it was impossible, they were too strong. So of course I didn't hear the gorilla come up from behind me until it was too late.  
  
The gorilla grabbed me around the stomach, holding me still while a boy about my age came up to me.  
  
"Hey Jake," He said easily.  
  
"Hey Kyle," I tried to say easily, as easily as I could with a gorilla's arm around me.  
  
"I want to talk."   
  
I nodded. "I thought you might."  
  
I didn't make a noise as the gorilla carried me off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Explain." Kyle said.  
  
"Oh yes, please do." Amy said from the corner of the room.  
  
Amy was the closet thing to Rachel anyone could get. Was she stunningly beautiful? No. In fact, she was kind of plain. But she had an explosive and addictive personality. She was quick, brave and witty. WAY too much like Rachel if you ask me.  
  
"What am I supposed to tell you about?" I asked.  
  
"How'd you know Ax was an andalite? How'd you know about the yeerks? Why haven't you turned us into the visser yet?" That was Kyle.  
  
Kyle I guess was their leader. He was nothing like me. He wanted the responsibility of being leader. He knew what had to be done and he knew exactly how to do it. He stopped fights in the group ( I know this from the unfortunate event of nearly being attacked by Amy). He didn't do it by reasoning peacefully, he just told them to shut up. And they did.  
  
I already made a mental note to try that with Rachel and Marco.  
  
Amy was the only girl, which surprised me. The rest were boys- Daniel, Payton and Tyler. Payton and Tyler were twins, I couldn't tell them apart. They worked this to their advantage.  
  
Both were the athletic type that I guess I had always wanted to be ... before the war. Loud, insulting ... two Marco's really.  
  
Daniel was quiet. Too quiet. I had a suspicion he was analyzing me, which bugged me. Partly because I had just come from one and a half hours of being analyzed.   
  
All in all the group was almost identical to the Animorphs. I don't know if it was intentional or mistaken. Whatever it was, it scared the crap out of me.  
  
"Look, I don't know what you want me to say?" I knew it wasn't going to be good enough. They had me tied to a chair, no way were they going to let me go with that explanation.  
  
True enough, they weren't. Amy smiled and made her way over to me. She squatted in front of my chair and took my hand. Her eyes were extremely weird, they were green but they weren't. I then closed my eyes so I could stop looking at them.  
  
"You know everything don't you?" She asked me. She was honest, sincere. I was nervous. I'm sure she was trying to outsmart me, get an answer from me. "Look," she whispered, "you're scared shitless." I was scared but not shitless. I told her as much, she smiled and shook her head. "Whatever. The point is ... it would be a lot simpler for all of us if you just told us what you know, what you don't know so we can figure out what to do with you?" She reached around to untie my ropes.  
  
I saw Payton or Tyler, whichever one that was, open his mouth in protest. Kyle shot him a look. It was a smart move on both Kyle and Amy's part- her using her feminine charm to gain my trust.   
  
"Look, I don't know what happened to me, ok? All I know is that one day I had won the war against the Yeerks and the next... I woke up here. In this reality."  
  
They all looked at me. Really looked at me. Trying to figure out together if I was telling the truth or not.  
  
So I took a deep breath and asked, "So, do you know the Ellimist."  
  
Yes, Jake, they knew the Ellimist.  
  
||||||||  
  
AngelMorph- I know, I know. I'm sorry! I hate Ax. You must know this by now? And I'll get to explaining about Ax. Just wait.  
  
lotrfreek- Is it getting clearer? I swear, you people have no fair in me!  
  
Dslguy14- Thanks. And WHAT'S WRONG WITH A MUSTACHE? It's SHAWN! ASHMORE! The boy who I fell in love with for his boyishly good looking face. That boyishly good looking face is scarred forever by the freaking mustache. *burst into tears* 


	8. The chapter in which Rachel rebels again...

A/N: Ok, really. Not to use this as an excuse or anything but my life just got shitty. So I'm writing this as a peace-offering. I really, really, really WILL! Give you a longer one later. Will that one do? I love you? Don't kill me? Also, I have a new fic I'm working on that only has one chapter but the key words are I'm Working On It. It's called "The Party" and it's about the Yeerks taking over Chuckie Cheese. Check it out!

I walked into school with a look on my face that said 'mess with me and I'll make you scream for your mommy'. It was quite clear, in fact I don't know why Jim ignored it. He got what he deserved though and it's not my fault it he's sterile because of the outcome, he should've thought of that before he grabbed my ass. He was a whimp about it, crying to the closest teacher until she caved and dragged me and the coward to the principal's office.

So I sat there for about two hours listening to Mr. Chapman declare that what I did was outrageous and totally uncalled for. When I informed him that I did it because I was being sexually harassed he turned to Jim and informed him that what he did was outrageous and totally uncalled for. 

I felt a little better.

Somehow I managed to weasel out of detention with threatening a law suit because I was being harassed in the halls and no one saw it. Mr. Chapman said that as long as Jim learned his lesson and I knew that what I did was wrong, there was no reason to punish either of us.

Which explains why three hours later I was sitting in third period trying to keep myself from kicking Adam, who's foot kept mistakenly connecting with the back of my chair. It was not turning out to be a good day for me.

Eventually, Adam stopped. He contracted an awful bruise on his ankle and was in so much agony he had to have help walking out of the classroom. I on the other hand, managed to walk out perfectly perky and that's how I ran right into Cassie, who looked worried.

A worried looking Cassie is never, ever fun. My face fell when I saw her, she saw and tried to smile. It didn't work. She grabbed the sleeve of my shirt and steered me over. 

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Jake's missing."

This could be a problem.

"What do you mean missing? Did you check his class?"

Cassie nodded. "He's not here. Marco called his house and his mom said that he was at school!" She was getting into hysterics. Cassie in hysterics is not the greatest thing in the world to watch.

"Cassie calm down. Maybe he rolled under his bed when he was sleeping or something. He could be anywhere," I said, doing my best to soothe her.

"Rachel, have you ever known anyone to roll under the bed when they were sleeping?" 

"Yes! Sara. We couldn't find her for an hour."

"Someone who's not five years old."

She got me there.

"Let's go," I said and grabbed her arm to steer her out the door.

"Where are we going?" She asked. She was a very suspicious girl at times.

"We're going to find Jake!"

"But we have classes!" 

"Cassie, Jake's missing. Which is more important, your future or Jake?"

She picked Jake. Who knew that was coming!

We were three steps away from the door when someone behind us yelled, "Hey!" Cassie and I turned around, thinking we were doomed. But it was only Marco.

"Shut up, Marco!" That was Cassie! Not me, I swear.

"Where you going?"

"To save Jake," I said.

"Can I come?" 

"Sure."

And together, we ran out the doors, praying to God that no one saw our slick escape.

~~~***~~~***

PepsiAngel: Oh darling, you don't need to worry about being behind on my fics. I'm so behind on yours… it actually IS funny! Yes, JK really doesn't own Animorphs. I was a little shocked I thought that.

Lost Soul: No! Not at all, say Whoa! I'll join with you! Heck we all will, it's a fun word! Amy isn't a punk *sniffle*, cover your ears Amy dear. Oh well, everyone is their own way for a reason- that I'll explain later. :-D

CrypticIdentity: Yea, I know. It's a problem I have, I also make them short. But I'm trying to update sooner, even though no one believes me I really am! The last line was Jake and all will be revealed… eventually.

Hpdancer92: Awww! Thanks, you're so sweet.

FacelessName: I know about the updates. *hangs head* They'll get better, promise! Cause we're winding down… You know? Amy and Jake, uck. No way. Don't worry, it'll be fine.

Myst4: Myyyyyyyyyyyyyyyst! I updated sweetie! Without you yelling at me! Shawn Ashmore is a Jake, deal with it. Hey! I liked the booger! Kyle and Jake.. fight… _never_! *notes that in brain for later chappies*. 

Most extreame princess: David's not going to show up I don't think. Sorry. L And I updated! See?

Early: Yes. A mustache. *bursts into tears yet again* Though I'm not sure if he still does. Hmm… I need to check up on that. Thank you for the well written part! And there IS a reason they're the same. I promise! *pat pat* Don't know if that consoles you but hey. 

D.H. L'Orange: Yay, you're reading. Thank you for saying its great. *blushes* You shall see what happens to our Jake. I thought Tobias' chapter was awful. Ugh. But hey, if you like it! Ax hasn't been with them long enough to figure out that humans don't like aliens among them you know, happy you picked that up! Whee. Yea, I am implying something about Cassie. J 

Lotrfreek: You love predicting my stuff don't ya? Yay. No, you're wrong. Hehe. J

Dark Ice Dragon: He's not 22. I actually think he's like 25. But the pictures aren't the same, I can't look at him knowing that there's… a thing on his face now! 

AngelMorph: Yay. All will be revealed soon, it's all I can say.

yamachan is my man: I don't hate Ax, just writing him. *sigh* He's my enemy when it comes to writing. Exactly my view on Shawn also. I love people trying to predict stuff, it makes me feel loved.

Dslguy14: Shave it off! Yes! *plots to randomly go into his dressing room and remove the mustache* It'll work I say!


	9. The chapter in which Marco finally gets ...

Disclaimer: I own the chicken nuggets I'm eating because KA doesn't own them. But KA owns the Animorphs. Damn.

A/N: I LOVE THIS CHAPPIE! That's all. Oh! And this is half of Snazz's bday gift because I didn't manage to finish her fic.

Rachel, Cassie and I ran out of there. Well… we didn't exactly run- we burnt the rubber on our shoes on the black top. I looked to my left after we had ran about a mile, Cassie was there. She was panting and sweaty but it was clear she had no intentions on stopping anytime soon. Rachel was on my right- every hair on that girl's head was misplaced and no beads of sweat clung to her forehead. She looked like she could've run forever.

Sometimes I really hated that girl.

We ran for a total of three minutes, thirty seconds more before I collapsed and claimed that I wasn't moving another step until I had a five minute rest, a plan and a kiss from Rachel.

I got two out of three.

Ended up Cassie was thinking of a plan as she was running. How she managed to do that, I'll never know. It wasn't exactly the best plan in the world. Oh no, far from it in fact. The plan involved running up and down the city looking for Jake. 

I never said it was a good one.

"That's _it_?" I asked, my tone was a little high and I was… um in hysterics. When you stopped to think about it, I had ditched school in order to run away without lunch to look for my best friend who could be anywhere in the entire world and the only plan we had was to avoid every police officer in the city as we slumped around looking for him.

Cassie nodded. Rachel nodded. 

I grinned. It was crazy, stupid, illegal and insane. It just might work.

"Let's do it," I said.

Rachel stopped, and looked at me oddly. "What did you say?"

"Um… let's do it?"

Rachel stood there and peered at me. I could practically see the wheels turning in her head before she nodded and said, "I like it".

I stood up, brushed my pants off and managed to look up at the exact moment Cassie screamed. Her eyes were locked on something huge behind me, I could feel it breathing and frankly- I didn't want to know what it was. I turned around slowly, praying to God it was just a small beetle with big lungs.

I didn't expect to see a gorilla.

I screamed like a girl. I admit it, I did. One tends to loose their dignity when they turn around and see a thug the size of a dump truck smiling down at them. 

It got worse. I turned to my left and found a tiger and to my right was a wolf and directly in front of me was an elephant. They boxed us in like we were a herd of sheep and eyed us like we were prey. 

I felt Rachel and Cassie put their hands up from besides me. I decided it wasn't such a bad idea and threw them up quite desperately.

It was at this moment, and I swear it happened, the gorilla raised his finger and tickled my armpits. If it wasn't so screwed up I would've laughed my behind off at this gesture. But I was scared shitless and that kind of prevented any jokes from being recognized.

The gorilla managed to tickle me until the wolf from besides me swatted its big hand away from my armpit. The gorilla rolled his eyes and left me alone.

Cassie stared at the gorilla and muttered to herself about insane animals and the use of radiation in our woods. I really could care less if they were insane, radiated or both- I didn't want a gorilla playing make-me-laugh with my armpit.

Come with us. the tiger snarled.

Yes, the tiger said that. It said _English. It didn't really say the words, they just went through my head without making noise._

I looked at Cassie and Rachel to see if they heard it too. Judging from Cassie's utterly confused look and Rachel's pissed off look, I'd say they did.

It was Cassie that gained composure first. "What do you want with us?" She asked.

Nice question Cassie, it's the first thing I'd ask a band of circus animals when they came to kidnap me.

Come with us or else… the tiger repeated.

I was never one to disobey a tiger so I said, "Ok sure!"

Rachel on the other hand decided to take a more heroic approach to her death. "Go to hell."

The tiger seemed unimpressed. "We have Jake."

"Oh," Rachel said, "well then… let's go!"

And so that's how the band of circus animals and their three little trainers pranced through the city on a warm spring day. We were parading very nicely through the streets until we were shoot at. And these weren't normal handguns. Handguns would've been welcomed compared to these things. They were every sci-fi flicks dream gun. They looked like flashlights but fired lasers that stung. I know- one cut my arm.

I managed to stifle my cry into a rather loud yell. That was nothing compared to the men that were being pulled apart like dolls by my circus. 

It was ten minutes before everything was still. Dead littered the streets mangled and scarred. I fought down my urge to throw up, Cassie however couldn't. Rachel held back her best friend's hair as she spilled her morning breakfast.

Let's go. Mr. Tiger said once more.

"Oh no, we're not going anywhere. Not 'till you tell us what the hell you did with Jake and why there are people with guns erm… lasers after you." You had to admit, Rachel had guts.

The tiger turned around and starred her in the eyes. Where any other normal person would be peeing their pants, Rachel stood on her tiptoes to get a better look at the beast. I swear I loved the girl right then.

We'll take you to Jake. the tiger said sighing.

It was the best we were going to get. Rachel knew this, which is good that she nodded and walked behind the tiger.

I sped to catch up with Rachel, who was supporting Cassie with one arm. I took Cassie's other arm and supported her other side.

"Hey Rachel, you think that maybe after this is all over, you'll… I don't know, want to see a movie or something?"

Cassie choked. Rachel choked. And I began to think that whatever Cassie did, Rachel did.

It was a long time before she smiled that devilish smile and said, "Yea, sure Marco."

And then… we entered the room.

~~~~

Jinnie: Thank you! Whee, I'm glad you like it.

Ulti1: It'll make sense I think when I'm done. :-D Just stick with me till then ok?

Psyco101: Really, I'm making grammar mistakes? Sorry. I proofed this one, so whatever mistakes in here should be due to my writing style. And *sigh* I'm trying to write more but my stupid teachers think I should get one report every week…

Dark Ice Dragon: What bit with Rach? Yea, his birthday was October 7th I'm pretty sure. I sent him a card- wonder if he got it. 

Runa216: Thanks for that buttering up, I loved it! Hehe. Woah! You're getting a little to far of the fic there… slow down. Jake's not taking over the newbies, I'll tell you that much. :-D You can post wherever you want, just please link it back to here, where I can get credit. (Not that I don't trust you, I swear it's not!)

HPDancer92: I wrote more. 

DH L'Orange: Yay! You get a grain of rice for forgiving me! *hands over grain of rice with choir boys singing rejoices in the background* IC Rachel? You think so? CASSIE'S NOT DYING. *hides Cassie from harsh things* But I made her throw up, good enough? 


	10. The chapter in which Cassie chokes on he...

Disclaimer: I own everything in the entire world and stuff! Really. I do. Promise. It's just I let KA have them because it was a present. Honest.

A/N: Short chapter but we're winding down. Um… I love you?

The first thing I noticed when we walked into the room was the amount of money that was put into it. It was as if Bill Gates invested one-third of what he had into it. There were velvet couches and flat plasma screen TV's and a diamond chandelier. Game consoles were strewn about on the floor, coke cans were opened randomly on every table and don't even get me started on the chips crushed on the carpet.

I looked to Marco and Rachel just to see if they're reaction was the same as mine. Their mouths were hanging open. Marco looked as if he were fighting down an urge to grab an open soda and bag of chips and make himself at home. In fact, I'm quite sure he would've if the circus band weren't behind him.

It was at that moment, I noticed two things- Jake sitting in a chair with a coke in his hand and a game controller in the other one, playing Xbox with some blonde haired kid. Then I noticed the big blue half-scorpion, half-horse thing next to them.

At the time it never occurred to me that it was an alien, they don't exist. I just thought that it was a mutated animal twisted into a vet's ideal subject to observe in its natural environment, but I think I was the only one that thought about that.

The door on the other side opened up and in stepped a girl that looked an awful lot like Rachel and a boy with blonde hair and wounded eyes. He was looked scared but not like he was going to show it for risk of looking uncool. His clothes were dumpy and his hair was ruffled. He looked like he didn't have money.

And even though this would normally be the kid I wouldn't typically hang around with, I felt a connection with him. I felt as if I knew him just as well as I knew the others. Thinking of the others, I turned to Jake. I was mad ok? Mad that we had risked running out of school, jeopardizing our good reputations for him and he was sitting on a couch playing Halo. Actually, I was fuming. I was so mad I was contemplating slapping him.

Rachel beat me too it. She laid one right across his right cheek. Jake was so stunned he dropped the control into the cheese balls bowl that was on the floor. '

"Jake, don't you ever, EVER scare me like that. Do you know what I had your little best friend and girlfriend," I choked on my own spit, as did Jake on the skittles he was munching on. Marco snickered despite himself, "do? I had them skip school and go on a little mission to find you. And all the while you are lounging around in a rich kid's home." Then she stopped, paused and thought about what she had just said. "Whose house is this exactly?"

And that's when we all looked around. Well Rachel, Marco and the other kid… Tobias I think looked around. I turned to the door we had come through, still expecting to see the circus that had dragged us over to the house. But didn't. Instead I saw people, three teens really, about our age. 

"Mine," A boy stepped out of the group. He was remarkably stunning. He was a James Dean I swear it. He had the dark hair, gorgeous eyes…. I shot a look at Rachel, she was grinning.

"It's nice… quiet. Did you decorate it by any chance? I love the colors." How she managed to make small talk at a time like this I'll never, ever know. 

I avoided looking at Mr. Dean and turned my attention to the big blue thing standing in the middle of the room. Yes. In all of the commotion, we had forgotten the thing. He was quite sheepishly hanging out in the center yet completely concentrated on the TV- amazed.

He. Felt. Right.

It was the same feeling I felt with Tobias. He felt like he belonged with the five of us. Something about him made him feel like he deserved to be with us and had known us for ages. I stared at him all the while thinking that I was crazy. Sure I'd always been good with knowing feelings and figuring out people but this animal was obviously not normal. It wasn't an animal that much was clear. It was more human than anything. He breathed out an air of dignity and intelligence.

He wasn't natural. He was almost… not of this world. But that couldn't happen. Aliens do not exist.

The three from behind us, Mr. Dean and the two twins, moved to sit down on random chairs. They grabbed a bowl of chips and made themselves comfy waiting for us to ask the one question they knew we couldn't resist. 

Marco asked it, "What _is _that thing?"

Our response? "Oh, that's just Ax. He's an alien."

***

MYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYST: I love you. 'Nuff said. Hehe, I just said 'nuff. Oh man, I just giggled. Shit, what's wrong with me?

FacelessName: Marco/Rachel? Of course not! *whistles innocently* Ok fine, it was. But it's not staying that way. I promise! Yea, it is sort of like Megamorphs. I um… kind *cough* got the idea from it? *cough* Anyways, sorry about the confusion. It might clear up at the end though.

Smart_witch31: Thanks! I'm happy you're loving it. *burst into McDonald's chant* Ahem, sorry. Hyper.

Jinnie: Aw! Thanks! You checking back makes me happy! And you're on SUMMER break? Lucky. I'm still in school. Curses.

Psycho101: Yea, I know. I'm thinking maybe, MAYBE I can get another chappie out before I go back to school Monday. No promises.

Snazza: Dandy. I loved that Marco chapter, it shows the side of Rachel I love to write. Bwhahaha. Love you because you're brilliant.

Warmachine: Wait, are you runa or warmachine? I'm so confused! I know about the bonding, kind of painful writing it but you know- fun too. They have to bond all over again. I'll check out the link, thanks.

Runa216: Was it really confusing? The way I wrote it or just because you don't know what's going on? And I don't advertise, honestly. I think the key is a good story and a good summary.

DH L'Orange: You're a dork, what do you have against Cassie? I bet you have the hotts for Jake don't you? As for how things get fixed, if they do you'll have to wait and see.

Dark Ice Dragon: Hope so. I was contemplating sending him a razor too but I didn't have the guts.

Hpdancer92: hehe… I updated?

Lotrfreek: You were waiting for me? My love! *thrusts self into your arms* Carry me off into the sunset. Anyways. You'll never guess what's going to happen. At least… I don't think.

AngelMorph: Wow! Confusion. It's fun getting everyone else confused but knowing exactly what's going on. Rachel's Rachel. And that's all I'm giving you. Oh man, you're so going to hate me. I'm not telling you a single thing. Wait 'till the end.


	11. The chapter in which Tobias is told of R...

Disclaimer: Ok, so if by now, you STILL think I own the Animorphs, would you please stand up. No one? Fine… I guess I'll just have to say that KA owns the Animorphs. BUT I OWN THE STORY! So there!

A/N: Sorry this took so long. Turns out that I was plagiarized for one of my O.C. stories, which is why you will notice the copyright sign at the bottom of my fics starting now. Nothing against you all, you're great it's the O.C. crowd I'm skittish too.

I shifted uncomfortably, unsure what I was supposed to do. The others were surrounding the couch and making themselves at home. They asked questions about how Ax was an alien, how could it happen? I frankly didn't care. I was uncomfortable. I shifted and wanted to just get out of the house. I didn't belong. Everyone was friends here, or seemed like it. I didn't even know whose house I was in!

"I think that I'm going to go." I managed to stutter. 

Everyone looked at me. They had been so caught up with the freaky thing that didn't freak me out to much in the center of the carpet. 

Jake spoke up. "Tobias, dude, you can't leave." He had a Cheeto poised in his mouth. 

'Nawh, I really need to get home. My uncle's expecting me to go to some meeting with him. He wants us to have family time you know?" 

Jake's face completely paled as did all the others' with the exception of Cassie, Marco and Rachel. "What meeting?" Jake croaked.

"The Shipling? The Shining… something with the and a s."

"The Sharing?" He asked.

"That's it," I said.

What was left from his face completely drained. It turned stark white. He licked his lips a little and got up off the couch. Everyone watched as he came toward me and laid his arm on mine. "Dude, you can't go to that. They'll get you."

I blinked, as did the other three sane ones. They seemed to be the only ones who didn't know what was going on.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him.

Jake shifted from one foot to the other, awkwardly. I could tell there was something, something big.

I don't know Jake very well, sure he saved me from your average swirly given by the seniors who think they're hot stuff. He let me hang around him for a while but after that it just got weird. His best friend Marco ignored me and that was a huge hint to me. Still, I thought he was a genuine nice guy. I wanted to be him. Maybe this is why I pressed him to tell me what it was, who knows. 

When I said, "What is it?" I knew I fell in way too deep. The rabbit hole went down and down and I was Alice. Marco, Cassie and Rachel were also their own versions of Alice.

Jake shot a look to the dude that looked like a model, perfect in everyway. The model glared at him but was easily perplexed. 

"Ok, look something's wrong with this. Don't you guys remember anything that happened, the war, the Yeerks, the Andalites?" The four of us stared at him blankly. "I can't believe this."

Jake shrank into the wall looking like a million years had passed. I didn't know what to do. I looked to Marco, hoping he would at least have some notion of what to do if his best friend went crazy.

"Jake dude, what's wrong?" He asked.

Jake sighed. "This is wrong, this is so wrong. It shouldn't be like this." He never looked up from his hands but rambled on. "Rachel, you were the bear, you loved the fighting. Tobias, dude you loved the flying. You would always be our eyes. Marco you were in love with your gorilla, you couldn't drive worth shit but you tried to anyway. We had to replace six trashcans that one day. And Cassie, you LIVED for the wolf morph, even if you hated the war, you loved being animals…" Then Jake did something I would've never expected him to do. He sank even lower into the way and cried, sobbed even. "What the hell happened?"

For a few minutes, nothing happened until Cassie walked over to him and sat beside him, touching his arm gently. She whispered something into his ear. We were all stunned by what happened next, he hugged her. He just curled up into her and she looking surprised wrapped her arms around him. There was whispering and more sobbing until finally, it was over. They stood up together, Jake fumbling for Cassie's hand. He took one look, breathed in and managed to start.

He told us everything. He started with the day we had walked through the construction site and we weren't supposed to. He justified it saying that this overall being called The Ellimist was supposed to have fiddled with time. He told us about morphing and Visser Three and The Sharing. He explained to us in great detail every single battle we were supposed to have been in.

He told me how I had got stuck as a hawk. He told Rachel how she had become addicted to the fighting and how he had used that to their advantage when the time came. He told Marco how his mother was Visser One and how he had to fake his own death in order to save his dad. He told Cassie about how careful she was, about how he had depended on her to help him make the decisions. 

There was something in his stories that made me feel a connection to these people, random yet meaning to fit together. We looked at each other embarrassed, not wanting to meet any eyes. It couldn't be real and we all knew this. Yet Jake had told it with so much passion that we couldn't help believe it. He knew every detail right down to the fact that Rachel had said she loved me. It was creepy, knowing things that had happened and then looking over to Rachel who was sitting on the other side of the room by a man who looked like James Dean. 

She met my eye defiantly and scooted away from him. I smiled in spite myself and she smiled back.

It was a shocking story, unbelievable really. I looked at Jake, we all did. No one spoke for an incredibly long time. The other side of the world could blow up and we wouldn't say anything about it.

No one knew what to say.

We fiddled with our shoelaces and messed with our socks until Marco broke tradition just to say, "This is insane!" He shoved his mouth with Skittles and looked back at all off us with the renewed energy that the sugar coated candies had given him. "You mean for us to believe that some alien just swooped from the sky and told us to kick alien butt. And when we did and managed to kill Rachel, who I don't know about you but looks alive sitting in front of me. Not only that but we went back up to get ourselves killed just to save an alien who we met in an ocean when we went to investigate nightmares?" He paused for breath. "You also mean to tell me that before we went on the suicide mission, we could turn into animals. We're supposed to believe that we've seen other planets, other aliens and we've still managed to save the world when we were only sixteen and worried about passing out SAT's? Does anyone else think that this is just a little too sci-fi drama? It's not possible!"

"I beg to differ." A girl stepped from out beside me, it was the one that had dragged me here. "You see, because for some weird reason, we," she mentioned to the other group who I knew no one, "can do it now."

****

*eyes get watery* I got a hundred reviews on this one! Thank you all!

Zero: Aw thanks, I love it when my stories are unique.

Hermione Baudelaire: *sigh* It IS beautiful isn't it? I think this is my first fic ever too.

Fythos: I'm sorry! But I can't do the review things, you all took so much time to review my things, I think it's only right I give you something back. If you don't want a review only ask, I'll make sure. J And the Chee… won't be in this? They really have no point to it. 

Psycho101: Voila! (That's French, don't you know?)

Jonie Snyder: Awww! You're so sweet!

DH L'Orange: *pat pat* You know I love you darling. I'm not joining a hater's club… ok maybe, I'll think about it, only because she's a snot to write.

Sword Master Jeff: Hehe, *gives you a grain of rice anyways* Yay. And yea, sorry about not finding the fic first or something. 

Mystie darling sugar pie dumpling: You always write Rachel so much better than me. 

Venus-the-Goddess: Raw talent. *snicker* I sound like a vegetable, no offense. I love you compliment, just sounded funny. *hands over grain over rice for your shock*

Lotrfreek: You follow me you know that? You read all my work and I love you for it! 

Mad Cow: *pat pat* You'll find out why soon enough… only two more chappies.

Maddison Which Is Not My Real Name: Great penname. It's a lot like Megamorphs, only it'll be different. And I'd rather not help with your book, sounds gripping but I've got my fanfiction to worry about. *sigh* Sorry.

Runa216: Ok, I get it now. J My chapter! BAD RUNA! Give it back now… com'on.

Rachel9466: Why thank you!

AngelMorph: Don't hate me… we'll see. I'm sorry, I bet this chapter was too short also. I have a problem with that.

****

© BlackOpal Fanfiction Productions. All Rights Reserved. 2004.   


	12. The chapter in which Ax speaks

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in the story, but I own the story. Make sense?

A/N: Hehe… hi guys? I've been busy? Nawh, no excuse I know. One more chapter though! I've already started writing it. Two excuses- I hate writing Ax and now that the end is near… I don't want to end it. Last chapter is going to take a while, I want it perfect.

Ever since I was the equivalent of four earth years of age, I have used my ability of morphing. During the process of using it, I attended classes. There they told me how to use the power, what to do with it in case I was in trouble, how to acquire morphs and most important- the rules that came with the power. The top rule was drilled into mine and my fellow peers' heads for years. The rule? Never ever give the power to morph or any andalite technology to another race or species.

Every andalite had that rule taught to them from when they were first learning to use it. To break the rule would be to suffer the worst consequences imaginable. It was unthinkable to even attempt to hand over our unique power. No andalite, save for two, has ever broken this rule.

The first one was Prince Seerow. He gave a race technology because he felt sorry for them. This race managed to create its own technology with a mixture of the things Prince Seerow gave them and created a deadly aftereffect. This race, the Yeerks want to take over the universe.

The only other andalite to hand over andalite technology to another race was my brother, Elfangor. He landed his space ship in the middle of a human city and gave the power to morph to a few young human beings. He left them with instructions to fight the Yeerks and save their planet.

Then, my brother was eaten by the most powerful Yeerk in a morph. 

I was trapped underwater in a vast, wet land the humans called an ocean. That's where they found me there. Four human males and one human female told me of how they acquired the morphing technology when they found me. I was shocked; my brother had broken a sacred law. I was shocked to hear of his death. Yet most of all, I was shocked to hear that these humans thought they actually had a chance for saving their planet from the wrath of the Yeerks. 

I went on missions with them, pathetic attempts to take over the Yeerk pool and even more pathetic attempts to kill Visser Three. Still, though the humans knew there was no chance of them winning the fight with the Yeerks, they still tried to weaken them.

It was through these humans that I gained new emotions. I saw the humans bleed hope, hatred and desperation. I'm sure I acquired some of these traits. It was hard not to- they were my only friends on this foreign planet. I saw these humans do anything, even risk their own lives, to make a difference in this invasion of their world. The Andalites would've been well off if all young on the planet acted like these human teenagers did. 

We had been fighting for about two or three months together. We had finally got the hang, as humans say, of risking our lives. It was then that we met Jake, another human that knew our secret.

I was at the human gathering place called the mall and eating a delightful food called a cinnamon bin. A human boy came up to me and said my name. He knew my real name, Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill. I did not know what to do. I had desperation and demorphed to have my tail. 

Kyle pressed his hand on my shoulder and I knew that I had made a mistake. My prince was angered with me for risking my cover. He did not know my reason for demorphing. 

Kyle took me home, back to Daniel's home and there we talked with the others. Kyle was stunned that anyone could know our secret. He wanted to get the boy, Jake, and ask him everything he knew. 

So we did. I stayed at Daniel's home and watched a very interesting show entitled Gilligan's Island. It was quite an invigorating show, television is a remarkable invention. They brought the human back right as Gilligan was once again trying to get off the island. Tyler turned it off and when I protested he simply said they never got off the island. 

We listened to Jake's story. It was exactly like ours except he was alone. He was lying, I could tell. I had studied human behavior since the first day they brought me up from the ocean. This boy in front of me was hiding something big. I sent a silent message to Kyle through thought speak. He nodded.

"What are you hiding?" Kyle asked. Jake's eyes closed and he looked away from Kyle. Again, Kyle repeated, "What are you hiding?"

Somehow, I knew. I knew what he was hiding, whether it popped into my head or it was put there- I knew.

There were others. Everyone looked at me then looked to Jake. I was right, I knew it. Jake's face betrayed his answer, though he tried to deny it.

"Who else is there?" Amy asked. I shook my head. I couldn't tell.

"There were five, him and four others." I strained to look at the picture that was appearing, almost as if it was being put in my head, "two girls and two boys."

"Who are they Ax?" Amy pressed.

I shook my head, a habit I had picked up from the humans. "I do not know."

Jake was silent. He glared at me, but whether it was because I had revealed his secret or another reason, I could not say.

"I might know." Daniel had spoken. He stepped forward and peered at Jake before continuing. 

"Yesterday, I saw him with a group at lunch. It might be nothing but he was sitting with two girls and two boys. They were the same kids we saw at the mall that night." Daniel paused. The others gawked at him. He shrugged, "I don't know, it could be anyone."

We looked to Jake, but he had his head down in a way of refusing to answer us.

"I say we get them. No harm done. Maybe he'll tell us the story, the real story, if we bring them here," Payton said.

The others nodded. Jake still said nothing. They resolved to go get the four others. 

Then maybe, we will have an explanation.

*~*~*~

Pure Halliwell: That's so sweet!

AngelMorph: Writing everyone in the gang is getting easier. I guess practice makes perfect.

AniHope: Whee, thanks for the review!

Rachel9466: I love Rachel and Tobias. *sighs dreamily*

Chessrock14: Whee, thanks!

Psycho101: I'm in my third year of French also, my teacher hates me though. *sigh* and to tell you the truth, the plot won't really advance 'til the last chapter, only because I really, really need Jake to… yea. Everything depends on Jake. That's all I'm saying.

DH L'orange: I can't answer your review without you know… giving some things away.

Freak show: Tobias has always been weird.

Runa216: I know everyone wants action. There isn't going to be much. They're not going on a mission or anything- I will tell you that. All your questions will be answered (I hope).

A.S. Amalon: I want ice cream!

Lotrfreek: Not answering that.

Qwerty: Good?

A: Thank you very much.

Dark Ice Dragon: Yea but like, if someone told you you had been fighting a war against aliens would you have believed them?

FacelessName: I don't like the other group either. But there's a reason for them- they have to be there.

Sparklegem: You are so gosh darn sweet!

Yamachan*is*my*man: I so hate it when FF.N won't let you review stories. I loathe it! 

DV: Wow! I love it! It was just… so detailed and stuff! Aw man, you're so freaking cool! *hands over grain of rice* Take care of it.

Anibuff: You got it!

AniDragon, aka Riona-chan: Aww, thanks for reading.


	13. The chapter in which it ENDS

Disclaimer: I WISH! Animorphs belonged to me. But nooooooooo… KA had to go off and get them all to herself.

A/N: Well guys, it's been almost a year. And now it's finished. sigh I hope you like it, no! I hope you LOVE! it. Mmmhm. So, this is the end of A Distorted Reality. I don't know what story I'm going to now, a few one shots maybe. I've got some ideas for The Party- maybe I'll go there? Perhaps. It was so much fun writing this and I hope you guys have just as much fun reading it. Thank you for spending your precious time to read and review. I couldn't have written this completely without you!

---------------

I looked down and was surprised to find that I was holding Cassie's hand- the old Cassie. She was the girl I had known and loved before the war, before everything happened to turn ourselves ruthless and unpredictable. No matter how you looked at it- in the end us Animorphs we're all the same. What the hell was I thinking? These weren't my friends. No matter how similar they looked, they just weren't part of the Animorphs.

Something was the matter. Something was wrong.

And I knew the reason why.

"Ellimist!" He was there, he was watching. This was some sort of test, a game he was playing yet again with Crayak. I was so tired of this, so freaking tired of his shit. I was perfectly happy with the fact that I was going to die trying to save Ax. That's my job, as a genuine certified superhero. "Ellimist! Damnit Ellimist, show yourself or I'm coming up to whatever dimension you're hiding in these days and ripping that pruned beard off you myself." I saw the others wince. I suppose I was being a little harsh so I added, "_Please_."

A sudden pop, a little tiny bit of smoke- he's Ellimist, he has to make an appearance- and a purple, shriveled old man appeared in front of Marco. He shrieked and backed up into Rachel, who caught him on an impulse.

He ended up on the floor three seconds later.

"He touched me! The squirt touched me. Ew. I smell like him now. Did you even take a shower this morning Marco?" Rachel jumped up and ran to Cassie and wiped her sleeve.

Marco took on a dreamy look. "I'm never washing this arm again."

I ignored them both, though for a bit it felt like before… _before_.

He was exactly as I remembered him to be- old, wrinkly and purple. I glared at him, hard. He had taken everything- everyone- away from me. He knew my outcome, our outcome. Who was he to throw me in here where I was stuck in the beginning of a war I had already won?

Ok fine. I didn't know what I was doing but I lunged at him. I was angry. Hell, I had a right. He was the reason for all of this. He said it himself in that _poof_ and he was standing right in front of me twirling that beard like I had just asked him down here for a spot of tea. If I had tea- it would've ended up in his face. Instead, I pounced on him. It didn't really faze him, he held out his hand and I was suspended in the air.

"Jake, you're only causing a commotion." His voice remained calm and he set me down. My fists kept clenched and I'm pretty sure that vein was popping out of my neck like it was about to burst. I felt him release me. He knew I wasn't going to try again. "Now then, let's talk."

He sat down on thin air. I remained standing. The room and the people disappeared. It was a clear room, white- pure. It didn't fit.

I ignored the change; I wanted to know why this was. I needed to know.

"What did you do?" My voice came out harsh and threatening. It was all that I had been feeling growing inside me since I first woke up in that hospital bed.

He threw his arms up into the air dramatically. "I saved you Jake."

"Bull shit."

"Did you really want to die?"

"Yes," I hissed, "I wanted to die saving someone. I wanted to die knowing that I had done everything I ever could to save this stupid planet. I was seventeen and I wanted to die. I didn't care. Rachel was gone. Tom was gone. Cassie was gone… everyone. It was the one thing I could do to forgive myself for everything."

He inhaled deeply and folded his hands. He looked like one of the many therapists I had secretly seen during the days after the world. None of them could help me, none of them knew how. None of them knew the entire story, all the pain and all of my decisions that had left me in turmoil.

But the Ellimist knew. He knew all.

And here he was, sitting with his arms crossed, his short legs dangling delicately back and forth. For a minute, aside from the beard and the purple color, he looked like a little kid, the kind of kid I used to be before the construction site.

I hated that kid now.

"Cassie is not gone Jake." He remained still, barely making a noise.

Silently, a figure slipped into Ellimist's chamber. I didn't notice her until she was making her way towards me. I ran towards her and she caught me. I buried my face into her hair. She smelled like home. As I hugged her, tears rolled down my cheeks. God- I missed her.

_She was home._

I never admitted it to myself, but leaving her alone crying on the hill in the forest was the worse thing I've ever done. She was every bit of me. How could I have ever let her go?

We collapsed onto the floor, I couldn't tell if she was crying- I was sobbing too hard. I loved her. I knew that, I've always known that but somehow, I loved her even more. I kissed her. I kissed her cheeks, her forehead, her nose, her neck, her shoulder. I wanted to touch her everywhere and yet nowhere- I was afraid she would disappear.

"It's ok Jake. It's ok, everything's going to be all right," her voice.

I hugged her harder. It truly was her.

"I thought you were dead… all of you. I had to…," her tone was strained, "I had to identify them, the bodies. You were dead and I couldn't… I didn't want…" I kissed her harder and she sunk inside me. "I miss you," she said.

"I need you," I countered.

Something was wrong.

I stood up, still gripping her hand. One squeeze and I dropped it.

I took on the old, familiar Fearless leader stance. I was calm, cool- nothing could stop me. I looked the Ellimist straight in the eye and to my surprise, he smiled.

"What are you doing with me Ellimist? Why is she here?" He didn't even blink.

"I need your help."

Cassie came up behind me, and stood next to me. We were shoulder to shoulder and for just a second we were the Animorphs, defiant and staring the enemy straight in the eye.

"I've already played your game."

"You humans… so quick to make decisions. My game will never end. Crayak will continue to attempt to fill the universe with evil. I'm offering you a job of sorts."

"I'm not your pawn Ellimist. I have done my duty. I don't even know what that was back there!"

He smiled a slow, sad smile. "That is what I refer to as another reality."

"A reality?" Cassie this time, I could see she was skeptical too.

"Life exists as an ocean. It started as a small drop, separating slowly. Each drop has the same base, the same beginnings, but one small happening or occurrence changes the course of this reality. The reality of your world and the reality of the world you were just in are very similar- one occurrence has altered the course, the wrong children were giving the morphing power. They are so similar… you're two parallel sets; the little changes have gone on so subtly. They _had_ to be similar, that was the idea when I threw them together, and I was basing every group of every droplet off of you Animorphs. It was a game I was too lazy to foresee the outcome, too indolent to see that I was putting the wrong people together- the wrong personalities. You six were marvels- the winning pieces in a game that seemed impossible. But these six… will not be so lucky."

"What does have to do with Jake?" Cassie asked. Her fingers slid up my arm, gripping my shoulder. She knew- she already knew…

"These six are going to die in vain. There's no way that they can win. There's no leadership… no technique. They need a fearless leader. They need-"

"A Jake."

"They need a Jake."

I felt Cassie's fingernails gripping into my shoulder. I felt her next to me, her presence. She was my past. I wanted her to be my future.

"I'm done."

"Jake…" Her voice was low, calm and soothing. Tears were seeping into her eyes and she couldn't look at me.

She was right, I knew she was right. It wasn't fair. I had spent three years of my teenage life fighting these things. Not again.

"You have to." So much agony, so much pain was present inside her.

"Not again."

She turned her head to me and stared into me. "You _have_ to."

I nodded. I didn't want it to be true. I couldn't.

The others weren't the Animorphs. They were a few random kids that just happened to walk into a construction site. They had some of our qualities, but they weren't us.

"Jake, you're the superhero that comes around once in a lifetime."

Despite myself I felt a smile. I was a superhero.

I sure as hell didn't feel like a superhero and I didn't want to save them. I had had enough of the fighting.

Ellimist dissolved a wall of the room, it showed the other reality's "Animorphs" lounging around. These were kids, preteens. Was it really right for me to leave them on their own? Could I live knowing that I could've saved them, could've rescued another reality but I didn't because I was too tired? A million thoughts went through my head and I kept coming back to the fact that I would lose Cassie.

It wouldn't be the same.

It would never be the same.

But I was Jake, the fearless leader… the once in a lifetime superhero. I didn't have a choice.

I kissed Cassie once more, savoring her taste.

Ellimist smiled and with a snap of his fingers everything I had ever known was gone, reassembled into a sketchy future with brand new people, a brand new future and brand new "Animorphs".

I stepped into my own personal distorted reality.

---------------

Korean Pearl- Never give up, never surrender.

Yamachanis myman- A year is soon… don't you think?

AngelMorph- I hope all your questions were answered.

DH- I hate Ax. :-P Thanks for all your help, because you have helped me more than you know!

Lotrfreek- Aw! I know, lately I've been looking but all the fics out now are Mary Sues or other Animorphs. I don't really like them. So if you find one, than let me know.

Tcq/animefan- Nope. What's Mindwarp?

Katie janeway- blushes Thank you. That's an awesome review. It made my heart flutter.

Dark Ice Dragon- I did go back in time! Mmmhm. It's because Ax didn't really fit in with everything except for showing how his story was the same. Yup.

Tcq/animefan- Yea, I know. I just didn't really think Cassie would know the word Centaur. :-D

Zero- Um… hehe? It's up now!


End file.
